


Just some Discontinued works piled into one.

by draconicgames



Category: non fandom
Genre: #Old works I found #Discontinued works, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: I was going through my drive (Yearly) and found these. Most of this is really old. *beware the bad mess you may look at*





	

“Father please, I want to join the night riders.” The young girl pleaded to her unforgiving father. 

 

It was the dawn of the fourth day in a new city. The night raiders had just walked out of the small village like town as the girl woke up. She sat and watch from her window every day as they passed out of the gate.

 

The gate, the only thing protecting the inhabitants from the outdoor climate. For there were blazing heat and blistering cold, tornados and earthquakes everyday. The gate was made of hard iron and steel that is opened twice a day. Once to let the night raiders out and once to let them in.

 

The night raiders, an all male group of people that load heavy bags on their backs and trek into the disasters. Most of them don’t come back, for they were the ones, the ones taken by force.


End file.
